Technical Field
The methods and structures described herein relate to semiconductor processing and tools, and more particularly to a physical vapor deposition tool and method for use that provides protection for highly reactive source materials.
Related Art
Highly reactive physical vapor deposition (PVD) targets such as, e.g., Magnesium Oxide (MgO) and Lanthanum (La) can absorb water or oxidize very quickly during exposure to air. After initial installation of a new target, there is a significant burn-in time required to clean up water or oxidation on surfaces of the highly reactive target. The clean-up process is needed to prepare the target for deposition of high quality materials. The clean-up process is typically long in duration and can significantly reduce overall tool utilization. Without the proper clean-up process, it can be difficult to provide high purity low defect coatings. Additionally, without the proper clean-up process it can be difficult to provide for consistent manufacturing of devices including the coatings produced from highly reactive physical vapor deposition (PVD) targets. Further, deficiencies in coating purity can have negative impact on electrical devices including the coating. Structures, systems and methods are needed to reduce these clean up steps.